


Pancakes with gummy bears and strawberries

by BlueBoxDetective



Series: The Doctor and Yaz [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, and pancakes, nothing but fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBoxDetective/pseuds/BlueBoxDetective
Summary: Just a sweet little one-shot about two friends in the kitchen of the Tardis.





	Pancakes with gummy bears and strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> I am not native to English and do want to apologize for any mistakes I have made. Happy to hear your suggestions and opinions about the story :)
> 
> Doctor Who is a trademark of the BBC, all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.

Yaz's first mistake had been walking into the kitchen in the middle of the night after she had heard noises in there. She should have known that it had to be the Doctor. In shock her jaw dropped once she entered the room. In the middle stood the Doctor, coatless. Her sleeves were wet, her tummy white with flour and spots all over her clothes spoke of an incident with the mixer – at least Yaz didn't know how else you would get spots of what looked like dough all over you. The kitchen itself didn't look any better. Baking utensils lay around everywhere, the floor seemed to be coated in something that looked like sugar and even the ceiling was lightly spotted. And right in the centre stood the time lady, a mixing bowl in one hand and a whisk in the other, her concentration focused on the contents in the bowl. Yaz could even see the tip of her tongue between her lips.  
Even though she was shocked at the ingredient-battlefield that lay in front of her, Yaz wasn't able to hold back a giggle: “Doc! What are you doing?!”  
Surprised the Doctor turned her head towards Yaz and her face lit up in delight. “Yaz! I'm making pancakes! Haven't made pancakes in a long time, do you want some? Wait, didn't you want to go to bed?” Her head tilted in the cutest way she looked at Yaz, who noticed a drip of dough falling from her hair.  
“I was going to bed, but then I heard suspicious noises from the kitchen.” Grinning, she continued: “Sounded like someone was having a bad time in here. Are you sure you are making pancakes or are you trying to make pancakes?” Yaz stressed the word trying, walking into the white and spotted kitchen.  
“Cheeky!” The Doctor exclaimed in a tone of pretended outrage. “Just so you know, some years ago I won a cooking contest on Baldouga. To be fair, the jury didn't have taste buds, but still!”  
Yaz opened her eyes wide and raised her eyebrows: “Wow! That must have been a while ago!” Her expression changed back into her big grin.  
“Oi!” called the Doctor smiling, kicking a cloud of sugar from the floor into Yaz's direction. Laughing the woman jumped out of the way, catching herself on the kitchen counter full of flour. Her face twisted in pretended disgust she walked over to the Doctor and wiped her hand clean on the time lady's shirt.  
“Tell you what,” Yaz said, smiling at the Doctor, “How about you settle for something easier for now and we clean up this mess?”

Yaz's second mistake had been reacting to the big puppy eyes of the woman in front of her. The Doctor had looked into her half-empty mixing bowl, shrugged her shoulders and sighed: “Guess you're right. I'm apparently not that good at cooking. Also the pepper fell into the dough, was wondering how that would turn out.”  
Trying not to laugh at the incompetence of the - in so many cases - highly intelligent time lady, she offered: “Don't be sad. I can make you pancakes one day, if you want?”  
When the Doctor looked at her, Yaz could only think about a child that had been told it was its birthday tomorrow. “Really? You can do that?”  
“Sure. I cook for my family sometimes, you know.”  
Beaming the Doctor got to work on cleaning up the mess in the kitchen: “Brilliant! Yaz is going to make me pancakes! Can't even remember the last time I had pancakes, must have bin ages ago. Could be ages ago, quite literally.”  
Listening to the Doctor rambling about random pancakes-facts Yaz grabbed a sponge and helped with the work, a smile on her face.

Yaz's third mistake had been agreeing to fulfil her promise when Ryan and Graham went home for the evening. Not that she minded being alone with the Doctor, she enjoyed having the time lady around, she just felt uncertain about how to behave sometimes. Yaz couldn't quite put the finger on the reason for her sudden insecurity around the alien, but she thought it might be just that – how often do you have dinner with an alien?  
Cooking itself had been easy. Her eyes were focused on the pancakes and her hands were busy working. And, as always, the Doctor had taken care of the conversation, telling her how she met Shakespeare. Yaz had listened to the narration with her full attention, once again in awe about the Doctors adventures. But the story ended and the pancakes were done eventually, and as Yaz sat down with the Doctor to eat, she felt like she didn't know how to behave.  
The Doctor on the other hand was extremely pleased with her dinner: “Great job Yaz, these pancakes look perfect! Well when I say perfect, I actually mean tasty. Thank you so much for making them!”  
Yaz grinned at her: “Enjoy your meal.”  
“You too!” And without hesitation the Doctor dove into her pancakes, obviously happy with the way they turned out. She had insisted on eating them with gummy bears and strawberries (“Just like my Mum used to make them! Well, she didn't make pancakes and we didn't have strawberries, but close enough!”). But Yaz poked around in her meal, not certain what to do next.  
“Aren't you hungry?” the Doctor asked her, her lips red from the strawberries.  
“I'm good, thanks.” Yaz smiled at the woman, but the Doctor didn't look convinced.  
“Nah, don't believe you. Here, try this!” And the Doctor held out her fork with a piece of pancake and a whole strawberry.  
“That's never going to fit into my mouth!” Yaz laughed.  
“Sure it will! Come on!” Grinning the Doctor leaned over until Yaz opened her mouth. “See!” she called out delighted as Yaz tried chewing the food that was filling her cheeks. Holing her hand in front of her mouth she tried not to giggle, because she feared she would spit strawberry and pancake all over the place.  
The Doctor also took a piece of pancake and an even bigger strawberry, squinting at her nose when she tried to chew. Barely being able to swallow Yaz burst into laughing.  
Seemingly pleased with herself about being able to make Yaz laugh the Doctor grinned: “You know what? I have to take you to the world full of ice cream one day. I might not be the best at cooking, but I do have a lot of knowledge about nice places in the universe.”  
Pointing her fork at the Doctor Yaz joked: “Then how come when we land somewhere, there always seems to be some kind of danger?”  
“Not my fault!” the time lady protested, “You'd have to ask the Tardis!”  
“Didn't you tell us you could fly your ship?” Yaz insisted, hiding a smile by raising her eyebrows.  
“I can! But she has a say in where she takes me. And we have fun, the last time I remember you brought us somewhere you didn't allow us to have fun!”  
“Because the siren isn't for fun, it is for emergencies.” Yaz grinned about the Doctor still bringing it up.  
“Well, maybe one day I will install a siren for fun-emergencies in the Tardis.”  
“Great idea!” Yaz acknowledged laughing, her voice full of sarcasm.  
“Oi!” the Doctor called, throwing one of her gummy bears at the woman in front of her. Yaz ducked in her seat but got hit by the gummy anyway. “Not nice!” she complained jokingly, leaning over the table and grabbing some sweets from the Doctors plate.  
“Hey, I was going to eat those!” the time lady protested.  
“Catch them, if you can!” Yaz dared and threw the first one. Even tough the Doctor opened her mouth in time, the gummy bear flew past her ear. Giving Yaz a thumbs down she tried to catch the next flying piece of candy, but it hit her in the forehead. “Ouch!” she blurted, even though she was laughing the whole time.  
“Poor Doctor!” Yaz agreed grinning, holding the next gummy bear close so she could eat it out of her hand. Carefully the Doctor accepted the offer from Yaz. While chewing, she stated: “Yasmin Khan, this is the best pancake-dinner I've ever had.”


End file.
